<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chill me to the bone by Callmepapi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109801">Chill me to the bone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi'>Callmepapi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Whumptober 2020* [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhaustion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sleepy Jaskier | Dandelion, Tired Jaskier | Dandelion, Whumptober 2020, Wraith, s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two wraiths, that’s what the contract had said. That’s also the reason that Jaskier was so surprised when he turned and saw a third wraith behind him, creeping towards him.</p><p>Day 19 of whumptober - exhaustion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Whumptober 2020* [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chill me to the bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is almost 11pm and I am tired so here, have this fic that I have not even read once to make sure it’s alright lol. I’m not sure what happened for this to be left so late, but I’ll try not to let it happen again, soz.</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier watched as Geralt cast yrden and trapped one of the wraiths inside, swinging at it with his silver sword. The other wraith circled around him, waiting for a chance to strike the Witcher but Jaskier knew it wouldn’t get it.</p><p>There were two wraiths, that’s what the contract had said. That’s also the reason that Jaskier was so surprised when he turned and saw a third wraith behind him, creeping towards him.</p><p>He slowly stepped away until his back hit the well behind him, both hands landing on the metal pole that ran along it, he gripped it tight in fear.</p><p>The wraith screamed, a shrill, haunting sound, and suddenly Jaskier felt frozen. No, literally. His hands were crusted with ice and stuck to the metal pole, he tried to move them but he only whimpered when It began to hurt; the tugging, pulling at his skin.</p><p>“Geralt!” He screamed. The witcher definitely heard him but he was quite preoccupied with the other two.</p><p>The wraith advanced forward, knowing that her prey wouldn’t be able to leave. She close so close as to touch, and then she into him. Jaskier gasped for a moment, panicked and his eyes darted to the side to find where it had gone. He awkwardly turned around but could only see Geralt, fighting.</p><p>Then he felt it.</p><p>It was as though the energy was suddenly being drained from him, from inside. Lie, something in his body was stealing all his energy for itself. He couldn’t help the way his eyes momentarily closed, or when he sighed tiredly. He didn’t even realise he was sliding to the ground until his hands bent awkwardly and it sent a spike of pain towards his shoulder. He couldn’t do anything, he was simply too tired.</p><p>He was going to die like this; with a wraith feeding off of him like some kind of delicious treat, which he knew he was but still.</p><p>He let his eyes slip shut, too little energy to care about the fact that that fleeting glance at Geralt may have been his last.</p><p>}{</p><p>Two wraiths down. Geralt expected them to be his last only to turn and see Jaskier, cold chills fell down his spine.</p><p>The bard had a green glow around him, like an aura. Geralt knew exactly what this meant, he had seen it before; the wraith was inside him, feeding off his energy and, by the look of him, he didn’t have much of it left.</p><p>Jaskier’s head hangs low above his chest. His hands are awkwardly holding onto the railing above him, the rest of him slumped to the ground. His head occasionally bobs like he’s trying his best to stay awake, but it’s not enough, it can’t be enough if the wraith finishes him.</p><p>Geralt rushes towards him. He quickly casts queen on the bard and there’s an ungodly shriek before the wraith floats out from within the bard’s body. Jaskier whimpers at the forceful tug, Geralt’s familiar with it; feels like a part of your own soul’s being ripped away from you.</p><p>He quickly disposes of the wraith, slashing it with his sword before dropping the blade to the ground and inspecting his friend.</p><p>Jaskier’s hands are stuck to the pole with ice so Geralt quickly fixes that with small bursts of igni until the ice has thawed and his hands can be pulled away. He tilts Jaskier's chin up, forcing the bard to look at him through drowsy eyes.</p><p>“Jaskier?” He asks. The bard mumbles something that he can’t quite hear, “rest Jaskier, you need to rest.” Jaskier does. Geralt sees the way his shoulders slump a little more at the command and Geralt picks him up, one arm under his knee and the other on his lower back, and walks him back to camp. Prepared to do anything to help Jaskier get better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>